


Bugs

by irresistiblr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bugs, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO OOC, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irresistiblr/pseuds/irresistiblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post: http://iamthedavrezi.tumblr.com/post/73567249501/oheska-so-there-was-a-bug-in-my-room-so-i-got</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugs

"Mom! MOM! COME HERE! THERE'S A BUG IN MY ROOM!"  
Sally Jackson sighs at her son as she grabs a paper towel on her way to Percy's room. As she entered, the boy pointed out a little bug, awkwardly waddling around on the bumpy carpet. She takes the paper towel and squashes the bug in between her fingers.  
"Better, honey?"  
Percy nods, blushing slightly.  
"You know you're going to have to get over this little bug fear. You are going to have to kill them for your girlfriend one day."  
Percy shrugs. "I'll just have my boyfriend do it for me."  
Sally just shakes her head, laughing at her son's antics. 

 

 

The sound of high pitched squealing startles Jason so much he almost falls out of his chair. The blonde gets out of his chair and follows the sound towards Percy's room. Stepping inside, Jason is surprised to see a shrieking Percy standing on his bed and a small bug, about the size of a 2 yr olds pinky finger nail, sitting on the floor across from him.  
"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE, JASON!"  
Jason raises his eyebrows.  
"It's a bug, Jason! Don't give me that look!"  
Jason's eyebrows raise even higher.  
"Oh, come on! How do you even get your eyebrows that high?! Just kill it, please?"  
Jason rolls his eyes, and grabs the little critter gently. The taller male saunters out of the room, Percy blubbering behind him, trying to dignify himself. Percy watches his boyfriend open the back door and let the little guy fly off into the wind.  
"Thanks, Jace."  
Jason just smiles as he kisses the top of Percy's head.  
"Course, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr? iandependence.tumblr.com


End file.
